Nightingale Complex
by Tails absolution
Summary: When almost all of his friends are unavailable Spike moves in with the meek Fluttershy for awhile he thought it would be a slow and easy but he couldn't have been more wrong.


**It has been a really long time since I published anything, but to break the dry spell I give this piece, it may not be the best and I feel it's a sloppy but if at least one person enjoys this I feel I have accomplished something. **

**All rights belong to their respective owners Hasbaro **

Spike tossed chicken feed to Fluttershy's precious baby chicks. They greedily ate their dinner shoving and pushing like the rascals they were. The dragon sighed taking the bowl away from them. Returning to Fluttershy's house he grunted at the world "Why did Twilight have to go to Cantalot for a whole week?" He pouted, every-pony he knew was busy doing something: Rainbow Dash was at Wonder bolt Academy, AppleJack was in Applesoona, Rairty was at some fashion convention in Manehatten and Pinkie Pie had the flu. So that left Spike in the care of meek Fluttershy.

At first he was happy to lend a hand to his dear friend. But a few days later Spike found himself being overworked by all the Pegasus's request. When he wasn't scrubbing crap off the bird cages he was picking rotten dud eggs out of the chicken coops. It wouldn't be a bother to Spike if he just say no, but for some odd reason saying no to Fluttershy was like saying no to Rarity. He would never turn down a request from a beautiful mare.

Walking through the door Spike saw the frail looking yellow pegasus feeding her favorite pet rabbit Angel his supper. She looked up eyes shining like stars in the night sky. "Oh Spike" The dragon stopped in his tracks, knowing just knowing it was another request.

"Yes Fluttershy" He asked his helpful tone belling his weariness.

She smiled happier than her usual timid self. "Thanks for helping me you are a great assistant I see why Rarity and Twilight depend on you so much" Spike smiled hearing the compliment. "I wish I could give you a gem for your troubles" she stopped and began to sulk "But money is a little low right now so I can't."

"That's alright Fluttershy you don't have to pay me I don't mind working a free month, besides you're watching me so it's fine" He saw her face eyes still casted down at the floor. She is a Kind pony Spike thought she wasn't too keen with putting him through such labor without a reward to give him. Even though he said he was fine Spike knew Fluttershy wouldn't be happy until she expressed her gratitude.

"Don't worry Spike I'll think of something to give you" Spike saw the look in her eyes worriful she was too kind denying her kindness would be the worst thing he could do. Entering the kitchen Spike poured the three chicks a small cup of feed and waddled back outside.

By time Spike was finish with his task, Luna's moon had replaced Celestia's sun in the sky. His muscles ached and his nose was burning with the putrid stench of rotten eggs. He couldn't wait for Twilight to come back the smell of moldy books were more preferred over bear crap.

Sulking into the house, Spike wandered through the darkness, hearing the chirping of birds and the noise of mouse wheels. Burning incents that smelt like cinnamon and roses refreshed him. He went past Fluttershy's room the door was closed. He thought about checking in but she was probably asleep so Spike carried on to the guest room; jumped on his bed and began to drift off to sleep.

The door creped open "S-Spike are you a wake" Spike woken to the nervous voice of Fluttershy.

"Yeah I'm awake" Spike said in a weary tone.

"Oh sorry for waking you, I could come back tomorrow if you're too tired"

"I'm fine, you can come in" Spike coxed her to come in"

Fluttershy trotted forward a formless blot in the darkness until she stepped by the window into the moonlight revealing her true form. Her pink mane and coat glittered in the natural spotlight as her wings unfurled from her back. She trotted towards him slowly and quietly as through she thought he was asleep, stopping at the foot of his bed. Spike stared at her as though she were nothing but a mirage. "Fluttershy what are you doing"

Climbing onto his bed, Fluttershy didn't answer just kept moving until her face to face, Spike saw in the dimly moonlight lit room her eyes shining like gemstones. She stared back leaning in until he could feel the Pegasus breathing on him. Her breath smelled like oats and tulips and peppermint grass, the aroma tickled his nose. After a brief silence Fluttershy finally spoke her voice trembling. "S-Spike I found a way to repay you but it isn't worth much"

Spike stared der his sheets a little to get his blood flowing "What might that be?" he asked curiously "I said it you it was ok."

"No" Fluttershy snapped startling the little dragon "I want to repay you and that's that, so" Before Spike could blink the Pegasus's lips were already pressed against his. He want to shove her and say no and swear but a part of him wanted it yearned for her beautiful body and heavenly wings. The kiss lasted for a moment before Fluttershy broke the lock. Crawled off the bed and trotting out the room like it was a simple goodnight kiss when Spike felt something odd about it. She let the kiss linger a bit as if she was testing the water or was it all in his head? Spike laid his head back on his pillow too tired to make sense of anything.

The next morning was out of the norm usual Fluttershy would be asleep when Spike got up but this time she was up fixing food for her pet bunny angel who was still asleep in his snug little basket. _At least someone got some sleep last night_ Spike commented to himself. When he saw Fluttershy she looked tired, eyes weary; she smiled at him weakly. "Good morning Spike" Fluttershy said in a tired tone.

"Good morning, Fluttershy" Spike greeted her with a smile. They stared at each other for a while, the scent of roses and cinnamon from yesterday evening still hung in the air through now faint and barely noticeable. Spike decided it was time to go feed the chickens wanting to break the eerie silence. Wadding past the timid mare he felt a hoof seize him.

"Spike, you don't have to if you don't want to" her voice was quiet and a hint of sadness, as if she did something wrong for something.

"Shy I do it because I want too, don't worry I'll be right back I promise" Spike reassured her by stroking her mane; she sighed in pleasure, retracting her hoof.

"Ok Spike" She leaned forward and nuzzled the dragon's on the scaly cheek. "You're such a gentle-drake

Spike blushed taking the pail and headed outside, he would have to say something about last night but not now it was a pleasant morning and he didn't want to ruin it.


End file.
